A fight for redemption
by kogen-to-yami
Summary: Jaune made something terrible. He deluded his school, brought Beacons name to shame. He betrayed he trust everyone had in him. And now he must face the consequences, in order to save his place into Beacon and his dream to become a Hunter. My first fic, so reviews are extremely appreciated. And if you see any spelling/phrasing mistakes report me about them.


"This means expulsion for you, mister Arc"

Jaune looked up.

She was there, smuggling.

Ready to take away everything he worked so hard for.

Ready to destroy his dream to become a true hunter.

"Miss Goodwitch. I ask you to apply rule seventeen of the code of the academy"

The smug on her face grew. The woman now was profoundly amused,she felt incredibly satisfied as she delivered the next sentence.

"Very well, mister Arc. As indicated by the aforementioned rule you have the right to fight for the right to remain in Beacon against a series of opponents of my choice. You have some time to get ready, but you are not allowed to see or speak with anybody before the match. I'll see you in the arena two hours."  
The boy just stood up and reached for the door.

He didn't say anything, just slammed the door behind him. The professor then stood up and went to prepare the arena for the upcoming match. Finally the boy would have taken what he deserved.

Jaune was sitting on a bench in the changing room, waiting for the start of the match.

He was trying to keep the tears from falling, and barely managing to.

He heard the sounds of steps getting closer, and looked up. In front of him stood professor Port, a grim expression on his face. "Young man" he said "it is time".

Jaune sighted as he got up, following the older man toward the arena.

He was ready to get in, but suddenly the prof stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Young man. I know that whatever I'm going to say will not change the outcome of the match.

But I want to know that while you might not have a hunter's strength, you truly have a hunter's hart.

Go out there, my boy, and show us what you're made of."

Then Jaune could not keep it anymore. Tears started dropping from his eyes as he left the older man behind and entered the arena.

The light focused on him the second he stood in the arena.  
The boy looked around, noticing how the abundance of spectators, shouting at him.

Evidently Goodwitch had everyone knew that Mr Arc, the one that had been publicly humiliated at the Vale's tournament, the one that brought shame to the name of Beacon academy, not only sneaked into Beacon thanks to fake transcripts, but also only managed to stay into the school thanks to his team.

And now they were all there, shouting at him.

Unfortunately, or luckily, none of team RWBY or JNPR, except him obviously, was there.

And while it was depressing not to see a friendly face, it was also a good thing not to see one of his friends there shouting against him.

Suddenly Goodwitch voice started echoing over the arena, as she repeated the reason for the duel and introducing his masked opponents. The boy didn't listen, he didn't care. He just wanted to end this damned thing.

The first opponent went on the stage, trowing away the cape and the mask.

Predictably, it was Cardin.

An insufferable smug was on his face.

Jaune simply readied his guard "Come on, Cardin. I don't have all the day".

The bigger boy's expression turned from smug to annoyed.

He lifted his mace and charged.

The mace hit the floor as Jaune once again backpedaled.

Then Crocea Mors hitted Cardin's chest forcing him back.

The bigger boy growled in anger, noticing his aurameter decrease once again.

The match had been going on for about five minutes, and every time it was the same pattern with very few variations.

Cardin had enough. It was time to show that little pest that there was no place for him there.

Time to squash him like the insect he is.

Cardin charged again, this time trowing flames from the mace, swinging it furiously, not giving Jaune time to recover or counterattack.

The blond simply side stepped while the brute was blinded by his own flames, then struck Crocea Mors in his open flank.

Cardin was furious now. Exactly what he was waiting.


End file.
